


Stars Rising, Worlds Colliding

by paranormalreality



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalreality/pseuds/paranormalreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Evaria Shepard: Hero of the Citadel, Paragon and Defender of the Galaxy. Died tragically in an unknown attack. While everyone moved on and went their separate ways, Shepard was secretly being resurrected by a familiar group. Now she's back, and she still has a plan for the Reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Rising, Worlds Colliding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! This is my reattempt to create my Mass Effect fanfic. Made a lot of editing and other writer stuff. I might jump around character perspective a bit. Also mentioned in the tags is minor canon divergence. You'll see when it comes time. Hope you enjoy :)

A swift bullet strikes through the head of another Blue Suns mercenary, falling ungracefully to the ground. Garrus adjusts the scope to zero in on his comrade. He too drops dead in a single strike. The bridge made it like shooting fish in a barrel for the Turian sniper. A dozen more follow suit in attempt to raid his hideout: each sharing the same fate.  _You'd think after a few moon cycles they would have given up…_ he thought to himself, as the mercenaries withdrew their attack yet again. Collapsing his Widow sniper rifle he quickly scanned the area with his visor. No signature of any kind.

He placed the condensed rifle under the ledge of the viewpoint. _Guess they're done for today_ he shrugged to himself. He brings up his Omni-Tool and activates the shudders to close shut. Sluggishly walking towards the main door of his hideout, he keyed in his master code to lock and fortify the doors. Fleet4Spectre. With a soft beep the doors' locking indicators turned red and he made his way towards his bed. Fleet4Spectre. Something he came up with combining his favorite movie, Fleet and Flotilla with the memory of his former Commander: Evaria Shepard.

Her name reverberated in his ears and made his heart ache. He hastily sat on his bed; taking off his helmet and weakly tossed it aside. He had only worked with her for a half a year, but it was the best time of his life. She took him from the droning work at C-Sec to exploring the galaxy and hunt down the rogue Spectre Saren, but it was more than just that. She took him on every mission she was assigned. From Noveria to Feros and Virmire, all the way to Ilos: and everything in between. She even bought him some Master Spectre weapons with all the extra credits people were practically throwing at her. She was so kind: always looking for the best in people and treating everyone nicely and finding some way to end things peacefully and with minimal bloodshed. But when it came down to it, she was a helluva shot: never missing her mark. She had a strong sense of justice, and put everyone before herself: the ideal candidate for the first Human Spectre.

She became everything to him.

"Evaria…" He murmured, clenching his mandibles into his jaw while making shaky fists. His heart felt heavy and his breaths were shallow. He'd be lying to himself if he hadn't fallen for her. She was an open book yet, an enigma. She was a human, but everything he ever wanted and more. She was the reason he's been holed up on the chaotic slums of Omega. He wanted to do her proud. Be-rid the galaxy of the scum that plagued everyone. He even made his own team… He winced at that thought, but his mind immediately went back to Shepard.

He came to Omega after Shepard's memorial service on the Citadel. He remembers everything clear as day: the regroup in the Counselor's office and the declaration of her death. All the noise seemed to drop when those words came out of Udina's mouth. Everything came to a screeching halt, and even with hushed whispers among the crew of what they thought happened fell short of him. His whole being ached in a dreadful pain. It was worse than coming off the high of Stims. Slowly, dull, unrecognizable sounds started coming back to him, as well as his sense of touch. Then without any time in between, all the chatter and separate noises hit him like a dreadnaught ship: from silent to deafening. He just sat there, so drained and defeated as the garbled noises around him slowly died down and the crew began to leave. Only one stayed, a purple blur to him in his current state. "Garrus?" he heard it say. "Garrus" it continued, saying his name over and over.

Finally snapping out of his trance, he saw Tali'Zorah standing above him, saying his name again. "Garrus?" She said once more. "What? Oh" he replied, in a confused breath. "I know this must be hard for you Garrus" she said, her suit's mouthpiece blinking in pace with her words "Shepard was our leader and friend..." "NO SHE WAS MORE THAN THAT" Garrus cried out while sitting up from his slump, making Tali quickly step back in defense. Her eyes glowed lavender behind her mask, with her body language indicating she was extremely startled. Garrus dropped his shoulders and sighed. "Sorry, Tali. I'm just..." he trailed off, turning his head to look away.

"You liked her." She remarked.

Garrus's eyes widened and he flicked his mandibles. "What?! No! I..." he tried to clamor in response. Tali let out a small laugh. She approached him again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Garrus. We were on all those mission together with her. I saw the way you looked at her, how you talked to her, how you held yourself in her presence." Her voice was soothing even though she was somewhat mocking him. "You looked up to her,” she continued, though more sympathetic. "She was like the missing schematic in your life." Garrus tried to stare down the Quarian, challenging her in what she knew about his feelings, his mandibles flaring out slightly. He immediately gave up. She was right. He slumped down a bit admit defeat again. Tali quickly placed her hands on top of his, holding them together as her eyes glowed on to him. "The Service is tomorrow. We need to prepare." she said, pulling him by his hands up on to his feet, coaxing him in to staying together to ease the pain.

They stayed in an Alliance hotel, along with the other surviving crewmembers. The hotel was giving them the night free for their service to the galaxy. While mostly everyone got their own personal room, Tali insisted they room together, just with two separate beds. Garrus was in no position to argue with the Quarian. He enjoyed her company either way. After ordering and receiving Turian civilian clothing, Garrus decided a shower would help rinse away some of his pain. Human bathrooms didn’t have much in the way of space so he tried his best to place his suit so he could still **use** the bathroom. He was a bit tall for the shower, but it didn’t really bother him. He made the water almost scalding as he leaned against the wall, putting his weight on his arm. The hot water was slightly painful against his plates, yet at the same time it was relieving. But more importantly it gave him time to reflect.

Garrus didn’t spend too long in the shower: just enough to feel stable again. He took both towels for himself seeing as Tali would really have no need for them herself. He took his time drying himself off, enjoying the softness of the towels. Normally during military tours you get just enough time to wipe your ass and it was back on duty. It was nice to finally slow down for a bit… just not exactly the circumstances he would have hoped for. He dried himself off completely and even took the extra time to carefully don his tunic and pants. He adjusted the ruff as he walked back out in to the room.

Tali had already made herself comfortable on the farthest bed, sitting upright against the headboard, keying away in to her Omni-Tool. She immediately noticed Garrus exit the bathroom and waited for him to notice her. Once he was facing her she made friendly gestures to come join her. Garrus twitches his mandibles showing he was mildly uncomfortable but complied anyway. “C’mon Garrus, it’s just me.” She teased him. He rolled his eyes and gave a coy smile, joining her on the bed. Before he could get a glance at what she was typing, Tali withdrew her log, and flicked towards the holo-screen on the wall in the middle of the room. She put on Fleet and Flotilla. Garrus dropped his mandibles and smiled, staring at the title card displayed. “Don’t be getting any ideas _Bellicus_.” She said mockingly. “I’ll be fine _Shalei_.” Garrus retorted back giving the Quarian a gentle shove. They both giggled lightheartedly, finding comfort in things they have in common.

The Vid played in the background as the two friends tried to write memoirs of their former Commander, Captain, and crewmate. Between the two of them they didn’t get very far with both of them having emotional recursion or Tali singing along to “the best part of the Vid” in each scene. Garrus was envious of the Quarian: being a bit younger and not having to grow up in the strict Turian military doctrine. Not that he didn’t like his lifestyle, but everyone at some point has had to wonder what it would have been like if they were born a different gender, species, or even in a different time era. Would he be happier? Would anyone be happier?

After the Vid was over they finally started to focus more on writing their memoirs. The wounds of the attack and deaths were still too fresh. It had barely been 24 hours since it happened. Both parties were struggling to find words and complete sentences. Garrus was focusing way too much energy to stifle his emotions while Tali just made sporadic, quiet whining noises. It had only been 30 minutes since the Vid ended so all together they’ve been at it for a little over 2 hours. Garrus barely had anything logged from shell shock trying to recount things to say about Shepard. He just sat there catatonically staring at his Omni-Tool log with several random incomplete thoughts keyed in. “Hey Garrus… I’m done for tonight…” Tali murmured, breaking his trance. He quickly turned his head to her: his were widened from over-stimulation. She stammered seeing his disposition, “Did you make any headway?” Garrus turned his head away. “Well Shepard told me Humans have a saying: just wing it. To improvise, you know?” He shrugged. “If you say so Garrus…” Tali responded. He got up and made his way to his bed. The lights dimmed down to darkness. “Goodnight” whispered Tali. “Goodnight.” Garrus responded softly.

The ceremony was in one of the more unscathed parts of the Presidium. A statue-like hologram of Evaria in her N7 Armor standing firmly while looking out on to the crowd was displayed at the front for all to see. He didn't like her looking so stiff, so serious. He remembered her sweet smile and soft eyes. His heart lurched at these thoughts, choking back a sad whine. The first to speak was her Mother, Hannah Shepard. She told the story of a sweet young girl who used to climb around in the vents of spaceships, grow in to a kind woman, saving Elysium and then the entire Citadel. But most importantly how everything she did, she did for someone: whether it be humanity, the Alliance or her crew. By the time she was done most of the crowd was sobbing. Each surviving member of the Normandy spoke on her behalf, singing praises of her confidence, sense of justice, kindness, and sense of humor: all while choking back tears. They all spoke truths, but Garrus still felt that nothing they said did her justice. It did give him some framework on what to say instead of awkwardly mumbling in front of the crowd. When it was his turn to speak, he got up and looked out on to a sea of black-clothed bodies. He felt himself choke slightly but steeled himself to speak. For her.

"My name is Garrus Vakarian: a former Citadel Security Officer" he started. "Evaria Shepard enlisted my help in tracking down the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. She vowed to bring him to justice, and went to great lengths to keep us all safe from his terror." He could feel his words start to fumble as he continued, "Her crew-mates were all correct about her being smart, agile, accurate, and kind. She was all of that and more." He glanced up to her silhouette to give him the resolve he needed to finish. "She was the first human Spectre, and one-of-a-kind personality. She was the brightest star in the galaxy, and we all basked in her light." He felt his heart race as the rest of his improv speech flew out of him. "Her body may be gone, but her light still shines in all of us." He held his hand up to his heart. "Commander Evaria Shepard will live on in all of us!" The crowd roared in applause and cries.

He sat under her hologram after the service had ended as the crowd continued to talk amongst each other and disperse. He was reminiscing all the times he could have told her how he felt. The jump to Ilos came to mind first, or after they stole the Normandy, or after Virmire... He was beating himself up for every time he could think of. He just wanted her back, in his arms so he could never let go. "That was a great speech you made" a voice said, almost as if it was reaching in to his mind to drag him back to the real world. He looked up to see Tali again, in her signature purple and gray environmental suit. Once she was sure Garrus was aware of her presence she sat beside him under the Shepard hologram. "Thanks." He said curtly, taking a heavy sigh after. There was a tense, brief silence between the two. "I know our emotional wounds are of a different brand, but we still have to keep moving forward. For her." She replied, turning to face him. She paused before hesitantly saying, "I will be returning to the Migrant Fleet. Seeing as my Pilgrimage is over..." She went quiet for a moment. "Perhaps you should look for work **off** the Citadel. Go someplace new." Garrus remained quiet: her words going straight in to the back of his mind. "Please Garrus, Shepard wouldn't want..." she interrupted, with worry in her voice. Garrus quickly swung his head and met her concerned eyes with his angry ones. He stared her down again, flared his mandibles then turned away in shame. "I know." he sighed. "I.... just need time." He held his brow with thumb and index finger, obscuring his eyes as slightly. "I understand" Tali replied. He peered through his finger and watched her silently get up, and wave goodbye to him as she walked away.

Garrus woke with a start in his hideout on Omega. He felt drained, and his mind was cloudy. He was still in his armor and was spread unevenly across the small bed. _Must have passed out while reminiscing_ he thought to himself. He let out a long sigh and sat up on the side of the bed, stretching a bit, trying to clear his head. He pulled a supply canister from under the bed and opened it. _Damn. Starting to run out of rations_ he logged, as he began consuming his ‘breakfast’. He opened the shudders slightly, peering out on to the dump of a rock. "Another beautiful day on Omega~" he mocked quietly. He hid his rations again and picked up his sniper rifle. He looked up to the ceiling _I hope you're happy with me Shepard_ monologuing to himself. Putting his helmet back on, he activated the shudders to open fully, and promptly did a full scan of the area. No-one in the immediate vicinity, but there were faint, far-off blips on his sonar. _Back to the daily grind._

Everything was the same; the idiots come in waves and he just knocks them down like dominoes. Suddenly the waves stopped. His sonar was still picking up plenty of people, but they were holding on for something. Suddenly another large wave came at him, but there were three figures not in the typical mercenary attire. They were all human from what he could gather, but something was off about them. One of them was a biotic female and the other was an older human. The third, which seemed to be the leader, was female and just in smaller stature comparatively. The mercs started charging at him again, but before he could even line his sights on one they were falling. A body was even sent hurling towards the wall were he was. He watched as it hit the wall, making an unpleasant breaking sound and fell to the ground. The three lone operatives were taking out his targets! _What the Hell is going on...?_ In his confusion he saw a head of red, clad in black and red armor. There was only one person he knew that looked like that, but she was dead...

Right?

He just watched as the trio annihilated everyone in their way. What was going on? At first he was happy that there was something new going on but a sudden chill went down his plates when he realized he was right in their path of destruction. On top of all of that he might be hallucinating: seeing his long lost affection and Commanding Officer march down the murder bridge. They were getting closer. He could make out more details of the three. One was scruffy older merc who definitely looked like he’d been through everything; the other biotic was a skinny, curvy woman with long black hair in a tight, white catsuit. The third... his mind had to be playing tricks on him. Spent too long cooped up here, delirious from trauma. There was no way Shepard was alive. But that was her that he saw: in the flesh and staring him down. Or up, since he had the higher ground. His whole body went weak and he clenched his mandibles. Did the Spirits grow angry with him? Was this divine punishment? His limbs felt his heart was draining them of blood. When the other two finished off the rest of the mercenaries they turned towards her. He watched their movements closely. They huddled facing away from him. They were planning something. Moments later they all turned to face him, and the slim redhead vanished.

His eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat. The two mercs left behind started to run in to his complex. He took a defensive stance away from the windows, and faced the entrance. His visor was still picking up the two's heat signatures, but only the mirage on his sonar. He gripped his sniper rifle tighter, getting ready for a fight. Suddenly, the phantom reappeared in the doorway: pistol pointed straight at him. It was her alright: short red hair with messy side-bangs, sapphire blue eyes, magenta lips, perfectly proportioned and small in stature. Then, she spoke.

"Archangel?" The woman asked sternly, turning her chin up slightly at him. She even had her voice. Shepard was back. He didn't know how or why, but his mind went on autopilot. He lowered his gun, and took off his helmet, placing it on the boxes next to him. "Shepard. I thought you were dead" he replied. Her eyes lit up and gave a heart-melting smile "Garrus! What are you doing here?" she said happily, holstering her gun and slowly approached him with open arms. He sat down next to his helmet, putting his foot up on the lower box. "Just keeping my skills sharp: a little target practice" he smirked. She made a face saying 'don't be coy' as if she knew there was more to it. The two mercs from before appeared walked up behind her and Garrus quickly figured out they were part of her new team. She looked him in the eyes for only a brief second and saw how troubled he was. "You ok?" she asked gingerly. "Been better" he replied "But it's always good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own." All the pain he’s faced in the past 2 years seemed to drift away to the back of his mind. Perhaps this was karma for all the shit he’s put up with. The universe was throwing him a bone, and he wasn’t complaining about it at all.


End file.
